Harry James Riddle
by Queen of the Scorpions
Summary: On that fateful Halloween night, Lord Voldemort, the most feared wizard in over a century comes to the Potter house. He kills Lily and James, but, he cannot bring himself to kill the baby. Harry is raised as his son, the Dark Lord's heir. After all, what son would turn against the father that cared for him, but can Lord Voldemort care for anyone? Evil Harry, Death Eater Harry.
1. Chapter 1 The son of Lord Voldmeort

**Chapter one**

 **The son of Lord Voldemort**

 **Voldemort tapped his the tip of his wand on the arm of his throne. He needed to rid himself of a stressing problem. He had recently learned of a prophesy that predicted the boy that would be his downfall. There were two that it could be Neville Frank Longbottom and Harry James Potter. Voldemort, personally, knew it was Harry Potter. There was too much to over look. He was a half blood, just as he was and his pure blood father foolishly fell in love with a mud-blood just as his own foolish pure blood mother fell for a dirt-veined muggle. The one to finish him off would be very similar to him. He would have to be to match his power, let alone have more. He had made up his mind, but how to get to him was a problem in itself.**

 **A feeling of hopelessness began to set itself upon him. Just as Voldemort began to fear it impossible to get to the boy, his servant Peter Pettigrew came bursting through the door, wheezing slightly, out of breath. He ran up to Voldemort's throne and kneeled in a low bow.**

 **"Master..." He gasped excitedly. "I... have... been... made... the... Potter's... secret...keeper...I... can... lead... you... to... them... and... the... Potter... boy!" Voldemort felt his spirit lift right out of his stomach and into his chest.**

 **"Really, Wormtail? If this proves to be correct, then you will be rewarded highly." Voldemort's high, cold voice came out in a near hiss. "However," his voice became suddenly threatening. "If this is a trick, Wormtail, Your end will be slow and painful, am I understood?"**

 **"Yes, master." Peter replied, his expression not faltering.**

 **"Where is this place, Wormtail?" Voldemort asked in his high, cold hiss of a voice.**

 **"They live in Godric's hollow, m'lord." and with that the traitor Peter Pettigrew spilled the exact location of the Potter's home. Voldemort grinned a sickening, evil-looking grin that made even his handsome face look demonic.**

 **"Very good, Wormtail. If this checks out, as I have no doubt it will, then we shall see what we can do about making you temporary field commander yes?" Wormtail nodded eagerly and exited the hall. Voldemort stood and began to pace the room going over everything he knew about the Potters in his head.**

 **TIME JUMP**

 **It was the 31st of october and Voldemort was finally ready. He was about to receive the best present available, the destruction of the Potter brat. He walked down the streets of Godric's hollow toward the Potter house. He passed by door after door. A small child spotted him, screamed, and ran inside to her mother who dragged her child inside and slammed the door shut. People every where started to notice and recognize him. They ran indoors and scrambled out of the way. Voldemort smirked as children and adults fled in fear of being slaughtered or tortured. He watched the numbers of the houses as he passed. Counting until he found the correct house.**

 **He walked right up to the door. Excitement peaked as he drew his wand. He blasted the door open and saw, to his great annoyance, James Potter playing with baby Harry. Lilly picked Harry up off the floor.**

 **"It's him, take Harry and go, I'll hold him off!" James yelled. Lilly turned and vanished up the stairs. Voldemort laughed as James fumbled for his wand. Voldemort disarmed him. James seemed terrified but said,**

 **"It doesn't matter that I'm wandless, I'll punch you right in your bloody nose!" Voldemort, fury rising up in his chest raised his wand and, with a lazy flick, he stole James's life.**

 **James limp body fell to the floor.**

 **"Serves you right, blood traitor." Voldemort mumbled to his lifeless corpse as he stared at it with disgust. He stepped over his body and started toward the stairs. He could hear things being pushed up against the door to a room on the second floor. He walked swiftly and purposefully toward the noise. He pointed his wand at the door and flicked it casually. The door blew apart and debris shot every where. Lily turned and dropped her baby into his crib before turning to face Voldemort again.**

 **Voldemort remembered the promise he had made to one of his most trusted advisers, Severus Snape.**

 **"Move aside, girl." He ordered.**

 **"Not Harry, please, not Harry." Lilly begged.**

 **"Step aside." Voldemort said.**

 **"Not Harry, please, kill me instead, not Harry." Lilly pleaded with Voldemort.**

 **"Step aside." Voldemort repeated. Lilly did not move, but continued to beg for her son's life. Voldemort thought back to the request of Severus Snape.**

 **FLASH BACK**

 **Snape entered the throne room of Lord Voldemort.**

 **"Please, my lord," He asked kneeling. "My lord, please, I beg of you, show mercy to Lilly Eavens, please, my lord, do not kill her unless it is necessary, please." He pleaded, as he threw himself at the dark lord's feet. Snape looked pathetic on the floor in front of Voldemort's throne, where he was usually dignified and professional. Voldemort had taken pity on him.**

 **"Yes, Severus. I will be lenient with the girl, I will only kill her if necessary." He complied to the begging.**

 **"My lord, thank you, thank you." Snape gasped, still in a heap at Voldemort's feet.**

 **END FLASH BACK**

 **Voldemort raised his wand. This was completely necessary after all.**

 **"Very well, girl." He flicked his wand again and Lily fell to the floor. Voldemort strode over to the crib. He pointed his wand at the young boy. He could tell Harry had no idea what was happening. He looked completely at ease. He even clapped his hands and giggled. 'Perhaps,' thought Voldemort, 'he thought that daddy was wearing a mask and just making more pretty lights. Perhaps he thought that mommy would pop up laughing at any moment.' Baby Harry stretched out his arms toward Lord Voldemort as though he wanted to be picked up.**

 **Lord Voldemort had no idea what came over him. Maybe it was that Harry reminded him so much of himself. It could have been that Voldemort could not believe that such a weak, powerless thing could ever thwart him. It might even have been because Harry seemed so oblivious to the danger that Voldemort was to him. He didn't know why he felt compelled to help him. What ever the reason, he felt he needed to care for the boy. Anyway, what child could turn against his father, who cared for him. Voldemort picked him up and apparated, completely forgetting to set the dark mark over the house. When the two of them had returned to the death eater head quarters he carried Harry into his throne room, shut the door, and forbid anyone to come in for the rest of the night. He made another room for Harry, complete with a crib and tucked him into bed. Harry fell asleep quickly and Voldemort sat in silence, pondering what he had just done and why he did it.**

 **FOUR YEARS LATER**

 **An owl swooped down into the siting room of the Malfoy house clutching a letter in its beak. The letter was incased in a heavy envelope made of parchment, bearing a very royal looking seal. Lucius Malfoy opened the envelope. He looked at the slip of parchment in his hand. It read;**

 _Dear Lucius,_

 _I would like you to bring Draco to my home tomorrow at five P.M._

 _I know some one who would be very pleased to see him._

 _I also have a job for you to do which, I assure you, Draco has nothing to do with._

 _Your Master,_

 _Lord Voldemort_

 **Lucius looked up at his wife Narcissa who was holding five year old Draco Malfoy on her lap.**

 **"What did he ask of you?" Narcissa asked him.**

 **"He wants to see Draco." Lucius responded.**

 **"What for?" Demanded Narcissa. Lucius shrugged. "You better take him any way." Narcissa sighed. Lucius picked Draco up and stood him on the floor. He tossed the parchment into the roaring fire in the fire place and walked swiftly out of the sitting room, Draco tottering quickly along in wake. After they got outside the house Lucius grasped his son's wrist and disapparated away. When the familiar darkness of apparation cleared they were standing in front of an old, iron gate with silver snakes coiling themselves around the bars.**

 **They walked into the throne room some time later. When Lucius opened the door and pulled Draco along inside with him he was shocked to see a second, but much smaller, unoccupied throne standing next to where lord Voldemort sat.**

 **"Thank you for coming my old friend." Voldemort said to Lucius as he bowed. "I have someone to introduce the two of you to. Come on out, Harry, say hello to our visitors." A young boy, about Draco's age with untidy, jet black hair and shocking green eyes outlined by round black glasses stepped, with much authority, out of the shadows beside Voldemort's throne. The boy looked remarkably like Voldemort and had the same air of command. Lucius came to a conclusion, a strange, impossible, amazing, wonderful, idea; this was the son of Lord Voldemort.**


	2. Chapter 2 Dark mark and the owl

**Chapter two**

 **the dark mark and the owl**

 **Ten year old Harry strode down the hallway in an authoritative fashion, hands behind his back. His expression blank, unreadable. Draco bounced along in his wake with an expression of jubilant joy on his face. Screams echoed down the hallway. Draco winced slightly his expression faltering for a fraction of a second while Harry's remained impassive. He looked down at his watch and lengthened his stride. He never ran, or even walked fast, events usually did not start until he turned up, this was different, it would not wait for him. He threw the hall doors open with much unneeded drama.**

 **Heads turned as Harry walked briskly, and professionally through the small crowd. They all parted as he neared them. Draco hung back behind all of the black cloaked people.**

 **"I am sorry I am late, Father, my lord." Harry said bowing deeply. "Draco ran a fowl of a group of Vampires I had been trying to convince to join us." Harry was speaking in code, he was telling his father that the prisoners he was working with were being difficult and tight lipped. Lord Voldemort had an unreadable expression on his face. Harry took the silence to be displeasure. "You will be pleased to know, Father, that I have managed to persuade them, and they have sworn dedication to you." As Harry spoke these words, words that meant he had 'persuaded' the prisoners to speak, a pleased expression stole over Voldemort's handsome face. It did not make him look more handsome, the contrary actually, his face looked demonically scary. Where it filled most with fear, it filled Harry with a joyous pleasure.**

 **"Good work, my son. I shall overlook your tardiness today, but be warned, it will not be tolerated in the future." Voldemort said in a high cold hiss of a voice.**

 **"Of corse, thank you, Father, my lord." Harry said bowing again. Lord Voldemort stood.**

 **"As all of you here know, you are about to bear witness to my son's marking ceremony." Harry saw Draco imperceptibly slip out the door. "He is about to become the first marked Death eater under the age of seventeen. I have invited you here to witness this event because you are my seven most trusted Death eaters." Lord Voldemort was looking Severus Snape full in the face, which meant he missed Peter Pettigrew's nervous shifting movement. Harry, however, did see it. He locked eyes with Peter, not even bothering to use ligitmency. He kept his expression completely blank and Peter looked away.**

 **Harry drew his attention back to his father.**

 **"Now we will begin." Voldemort led Harry in an oath first. Harry kept one eye on Peter as he followed the plot of the ceremony. Every time the word loyalty was mentioned, Peter twitched almost imperceptibly. "Extend your left arm, Son, with your forearm facing up." Harry did as he was told. Peter winced slightly as the mark was branded into Harry's arm. Harry kept perfectly still and didn't even twitch as the white hot feel of the tip of his father's wand ran along his arm, tracing the pattern of the dark mark. Harry bowed again to his father. After the Death eaters left Harry approached his father's throne.**

 **"Father, my lord" He began bowing once again. Voldemort held up his hand and Harry silenced immediately.**

 **"Before you speak, I must speak with you." Voldemort said.**

 **"Yes, my lord?" Harry asked.**

 **"From now forth you are my heir. You will be near my equal. You will not be living at my feet, you are my son, my own blood, you deserve much more." Harry could sworn he saw something cross his father's face when he said the word's 'my own blood' but he disregarded this. His heart lifted, for so long he had been waiting for his father to really show him recognition. He always wanted his father's pride more than anything, and this was the way to get it. "You have shown me skill to mirror what I had at your age." He actually had a fond note to his voice. "What ever you want to say to me you will say to me as your father, not the Dark lord." Joy flooded Harry, but he kept his face blank as possible.**

 **"Thank you Father." Harry said. "What I wanted to talk to you about was Peter Pettigrew."**

 **"Peter." Voldemort said thoughtfully. "What about him?"**

 **"He seems to be very skittish of late, especially around myself. He seemed very nervous, and flinched when ever you mentioned the words loyal, loyalty, and dedication during my marking ceremony." Harry was nervous himself as he still kept a perfectly unreadable expression. He could have sworn he saw the corners of his father's mouth twitch.**

 **"You think he is playing double agent then?" He asked Harry.**

 **"Yes, I think so." He stood in front of his father in silence for a moment while Lord Voldemort stared up at the celling, seeming to be thinking something through.**

 **"I believe, he might just be the person I am looking for." He said slowly after a moment.**

 **"Indeed, Father?" Harry said confused for a second, but keeping it in check, allowing nothing to show on his face or in his voice.**

 **"Yes, someone has been passing information to the order of the phoenix from inside my close circle of Death eaters. Perhaps, I should put you in charge of finding the spy, what do you say, Harry?" Voldemort looked down at his son. Harry's face now showed the first sign of expression in the entire conversation. It was a quick fleeting grin that barely appeared for even a second.**

 **"I would be glad to, Father." Harry said trying very hard not to betray his eagerness to be of service.**

 **"Good, you have three weeks to bring me the... rat, they must be found before I make my next move, or the consequences could be disastrous."**

 **Harry nodded.**

 **"Of corse, father." He said.**

 **"Also, I will be leaving for Albania tomorrow. I was going to bring you with me again, but as you will be busy, I find that counter productive, don't you?"**

 **"Yes, Father." Harry replied.**

 **"Also, your new throne is coming in today, this one is far too small now." Voldemort gestured to the small throne sitting beside him. Harry nodded.**

 **"Thank you, Father."**

 **"Go, now. Find the mole, bring him to me, Son." Voldemort said in a voice that had no command, it was very odd, but Harry couldn't care less.**

 **"Yes, Father." He said as he turned and walked out the door.**

 **The doors swung shut behind his son. His chest turned over while he watched him leave, was he felling guilty? Why should he? Something had awoken inside him earlier, when he was talking to Harry. It happened when he had told him that he was his own blood, of course he knew Harry wasn't really his son, but Harry didn't know that. It was probably that disgusting being that infested the back of his mind. It always liked to mess with his feelings. He hated it, it knew everything about him, it was his worst enemy, even over the old fool Dumbledore. Suddenly, there was a pain beyond anything he had ever felt before in his chest and in his head. He fell off of his throne and to the floor, writhing in agony. It was taking him every ounce of will power he possessed not to yell out in pain. It was trying to take over him again, it had tried many times before, but it was never this bad, never this painful. He squeezed his eyes shut and pushed it back deeper into his mind. The pain stopped. He stood up, shaking, sweating, gasping for breath. It felt as though he had just been tortured by the cruciatus curse. This thing had to go, now, if ever, he needed to get rid of it. He collapsed back on to his throne.**

 **Harry practically skipped down to his library, he didn't of course, he was far above such frivolous things like that. He swung the giant doors open dramatically, as he always made dramatic entrances wether there was someone else in the room or not. He was surprised to see an owl sitting on one of the desks. He crossed over to it as the doors swung shut behind him. He detached the letter and began to read.**

' **Prince Harry Marvolo Riddle,**

 **I am an old colleague of your father's. I have heard of your little rodent problem. I place myself and my talents completely at your disposal. If ever you must call on me whisper a message into the inclosed locket.**

 **\- Z** '

 **Inside was a stunning golden locket with a sparkling red 'P' on it. He didn't approve of the colors really, but otherwise it was quite beautiful. He slipped it into his green velvet cloak pocket. Harry sat at his desk and opened one of the drawers. He took out a leather journal, a quill, and black, scarlet, blue, and emerald colored ink. He copied down the names of everyone in his father's inner circle in black, and circled Peter's name in blue. He would find the mole, and he would make his father proud.**


End file.
